Episode 304 (11th November 1963)
Plot Walter causes a queue in the Corner Shop when he forgets what his order from Dennis is. Lucille wants to know when he's going to give up window cleaning and get his career moving as the "Brett Falcon" fan club needs something to invigorate it. He tells her he's having professional photographs shot today. Ken has gone on the trail of the vestry vandal. Jerry returns to work as he and Myra are back from honeymoon in Torquay. He finds Len in a morose mood but is warned off saying anything by Alf. Elsie brings him up to speed on events. The Booths lodge with Jerry's parents as their furniture hasn't arrived yet. Len is livid when the Mission contract goes to Roscoe & Pitts. Jerry remembers a boy looking round the yard and Len pushes him for details. He takes him to Bessie Street School to see if Jerry can identify him where he sees Michael Butterworth. The Schoolmaster makes him turn his pockets out and the Mission key is found in them. Ena tells Len that she always knew he was innocent. Dennis receives phone calls of complaint from club managers about Lenny Phillips's acts and can't find the time to see to Walter's photographs. Walter wonders if Lenny knows about him but Dennis makes it clear that he's a Dennis Tanner Enterprises' employee. Frank's business is going well and he considers opening another shop but needs a manager. Alf puts his name forward. Len feels sorry for Michael, coming from separated parents and with a drunken father. It makes him think of Stanley growing up without him. Dennis asks Myra to ask her dad for tips as to how to promote Walter's career further. Walter wants to know when he'll begin recording. Lenny rings Dennis and tells him he's sending his partner, Laurie Frazer, to sort things out in the Northern office. Walter's photographs are printed and he sets about signing them, getting under Elsie's feet. Dennis is depressed about Laurie's imminent arrival. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Schoolmaster - David Burke *Michael Butterworth - Roy Holder *First Woman - Marion Dawson *Second Woman - Maria Torch *Railwayman - Rex Deering Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office *Bessie Street School - Yard *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office Notes *The sequence in Bessie Street School's yard was OB recorded on location. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry provides some interesting evidence, and Dennis receives some disquieting news *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,163,000 homes (1st place). This was the programme's highest rating to date. Category:1963 episodes